


Kung Po and Malteasers.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Carrying on where Unscripted left off. John and Kayleigh have their Chinese,  but she's not watching Bond.





	Kung Po and Malteasers.

“........... I'm not watching Bond “

“ Well I'm  not watching  Dirty Dancing , so we'll have to compromise “

“ Okay deal, I'll compromise if you do “

“ That Kayleigh love, is how compromises work “

“ Oh aye , right enough “ Kayleigh giggled.

“ So “ John said stretching in his seat, “ how would you Kayleigh, like to come home with me tonight, for a Chinese? “

“ Tonight ? “ she replied a huge smile on her face.” As in now tonight ?”

“ Aye tonight, oh sorry do you need notice ?” John said smiling at her, mimicking her previous question.

“ No you cheeky fish, I don't, tonight is fine “

“ You sure there's nothing else you'd rather do ?, we could make it another night “

“ No John , there's no one I'd rather do, tonight is fine “ Kayleigh replied.

“ Shit “ she thought “ I said no one , perhaps he didn't notice”

“ Jesus” John thought “ was that a freudian slip , probably not “

The two of them sat quietly for a while, both smiling, both thinking, both inexplicably happy. Both had feelings of heady expectation.

 

The little Fiat was parked in front of the small row of shops, John and Kayleigh were inside having a discussion.

“ So a large Kung Po, prawn crackers and a portion of egg fried rice , and some King Prawn balls, that should do us eh  ?”

“ Yes that's enough, here “ Kayleigh tried to give John a £20 note.

“ Piss off, I'm paying “

“ Fifty fifty then ?”

“ No I asked you out , I'll bloody pay, don't make me pull rank Miss Kitson” John said jokingly.

“ Okay, I'll get it next time, Mister Redmond “

“ We’ll see “ he smiled and headed into the Great Wall Cantonese.

“ Asked me out did you John, well well?“ Kayleigh said to herself as she watched him enter the shop. She took the opportunity to let Mandy know she would be late home.

 

Mandy's phone played her big sisters unmistakable Kayleigh ringtone.

“ Hi sis how's things “ Mandy enquired.

“ Fine thanks, look I'll be late tonight, so don't panic when I'm not in at the usual time “

“ Where you goi…….?”

“ John and me are having a Chinese “ Kayleigh enthused cutting, Mandy off.

“ Where ?”

“ His “

“ His what ?”

“ His house,,”

“ Be careful Kaylz “

“ Its John, my friend I'll be fine he's a nice guy “

“ The one you're madly in love with ?”

“ I've never told you that“ Kayleigh indignantly replied.

“ You didn't have to, look all I'm saying is, sometimes when a couple……”

“ Mandy I don't need the “ talk” at my age thank you “

“ I know but be careful anyway okay ?”

“ Okay, love you Mand “

“ Kayleigh, Kayleigh,? bugger she's hung up “

 

She had  watched him go in to the restaurant, a few minutes later she watched him come out and enter the mini mart next door, as he did he gave her a sweet smile and a wave, after a further few minutes he re entered the Cantonese carrying a bag. Eventually he returned to the car.

“ Got some cider for you and a sweet for later”

“ Thank you , that's thoughtful “ she hadn't realised how long she'd kept her hand on his as she spoke, but he did. They looked at each other a little longer than entirely necessary grinning like teenagers.

 

Kayleigh and John both felt a bit nervous as they drove to John's, it showed in the muted conversation.

“ Well here we are, my humble abode “

“ Looks lovely “ Kayleigh was genuinely impressed by the outside of the corner situated end terrace, externally it looked well kept.

John parked in his driveway, and ever the gentleman opened Kayleigh's door for her.

“ Five minutes “ John said dangling his house keys.

“ You what ?”

“ I'm going to give you five minutes to have a look around before I come in, I've got to fill the washer on the car “

“ You calling me a nosey bitch Redmond ?” she said smiling.

“ Aye “

“ Fair enough” she giggled snatching his keys. Suddenly she walked right up to him, she fixed his collar, and straightened his tie. “ Five minutes Johnathan, not a minute longer eh ?”

John for a moment wondered what he was getting into.He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her there and then, but he resisted. Only just, but he did.

He didn't really need to fill the washer, he just wanted her to feel comfortable and to know he trusted her.

When John went into the house, Kayleigh was just coming down the stairs,

“ Your house is lovely, and your beds so comfy “ As she said it she realised the implication,  so did John and they both blushed.

“ Right let's get dinner dished up eh?” John said quickly to change the subject.

“ Good idea” Kayleigh replied “ I'm gagging for it , dinner I mean “ she hurriedly added,  her blush deepening.

John got out the plates and they shared the meal out, John poured a cider into a glass of ice, for his guest and treated himself to a large diet coke. They sat for a while chatting and eating, Kayleigh heartily giggling at John's attempt to use chopsticks, somehow neither knew how or when exactly but at some point during the evening, Kayleigh ended up sitting on John's lap feeding him prawn balls, using her chopsticks with great manual dexterity. Their situation took them both by surprise, the looked at each other and smiled, reluctantly John loosened his grip around her waist , she stood up, rearranged her skirt, fluffed her hair, and walked to the sink.

“ I'll do the dishes John “

“ I've got a washer love “

“ No, I'll do these plates , pointless putting it on for that little lot “

She washed and he dried, both secretly enjoying this little bit of domesticity. Being close.

They walked together into John's living room.

“ Have you decided yet ?” she asked.

“ Decided ?”

“ Our date night movie?” she had used those words deliberately, to see his response.

“ No I haven't “

“What would you watch if I wasn't here John? “

“ To be honest I'd put music on”

“ Okay then, that suits me”

“ Right then”

Kayleigh sat in the middle of the settee, John switched on his TV and xbox and selected Spotify, he hummed to himself as he looked through his playlists, he picked one, and started it.

He got up from the floor in front of his TV and turned, Kayleigh had expected him to sit in what he had said earlier was “his” chair. She was pleasantly surprised when he sat on the settee next to her.

“ Anything you want to hear ?“

“ No, that list looks nice and slow, just how I like it “

Kayleigh was wrestling with a bag of Maltesers that John handed to her.

“ You won't get round me this easily Johnathan “ she said tongue in cheek .

The bag burst open and showered the two of them. John burst out laughing and  Kayleigh giggled as she picked them up from the settee around them.

“ Little buggers got in my bra “ she said looking down.

“ I'll get it “John jokingly said, and made as if to put his hand in her blouse.

“ Oy dirty pig, you wait till you're  asked “ she giggled “ it'll take more than a bag of Maltesers and half a Kung po, to turn them into your play things”

Her hand had grabbed his, and it lingered, for a moment they intertwined fingers, and moved their heads slightly closer to each other, both willing the other to commit. They settled for pressing their foreheads together and sighing. John sat back, and put his arm on the back of the settee, Kayleigh leaned back and moved a little closer to John. They sat listening to the romantic songs for a while.

“ We could do this again if you'd like” John tentatively said.

“ Have a Chinese here ?”

“ Well I thought we could maybe, if you wanted like, have a sit down meal in the restaurant, sort of go out on a date ?”

“ I'd like that John I'd really like that , you thinking any time in particular?. “

“ How about Saturday night ?”

Kayleigh was shocked, she had thought John would take ages to follow up on his suggestion, but here he was, properly asking her to go on a date with him.

“ I'd love to John, thank you “ she smiled and willed him to kiss her.

He looked towards the TV and turned the music up.

“ Can I lean against you John ?, that music is so relaxing” she looked in his eyes as she spoke and she saw a glint of understanding, she hoped.

“ Of course you can “

She leant against him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“ Mmmm” she said” lovely “.

“ Isn't it just “ he replied.

John felt Kayleigh's breathing getting deeper, he smiled, she was obviously comfortable enough around him to fall asleep. He idly started playing with that hair of hers that was at his fingertips, eventually he worried incase it seemed creepy so he stopped.

“ Keep doing that please John, it's so relaxing “ she put her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. Apparently she wasn't asleep and didn't think it creepy.

 

John woke with a start, he had no feeling in his left arm, and there was a gorgeous little redhead asleep on his chest, he had at some point lay down on the settee, Kayleigh obviously followed suit, she was deep breathing almost snoring. John wriggled out from under her. It was two twenty in the morning, it wouldn't be fair to wake her now. John went upstairs and turned down the duvet on the spare bed, he also shut the curtains. He quietly walked downstairs and gently lifted Kayleigh up, taking baby steps he carried her up to the spare room and put her to bed, pulling the duvet over her, he moved her hair off her face, and watched her lovely smile. He liked to see her smile.

Nothing serious had happened between them tonight, they shared a meal, a few knowing glances, a long relaxing hug, nothing too intimate, too full on, the direction their relationship was heading in had definitely changed, nothing was ever going to be the same again between them, he knew that full well, and he also knew that she knew that too. They had taken small but significant steps towards the special relationship they both craved. He looked again at the beautiful woman who was once his very best friend but had now, tonight become so much more.

He headed out the door, but turned for one last look, just to check, just to make sure, to get things straight in his mind. To be absolutely certain, he was.

“ I think I love you Kayleigh Ann Kitson “ he said it softly, smiled towards her and turned.

“ I'm sure I love you John Redmond “ the reply came as he put his hand on the handle.” I have for a while now, thanks for tonight John. Night night darling “she snuggled under the duvet.

“ Good night sweetheart “ John said “ sweet dreams”

He smiled as he walked across the landing. He knew his life had just gotten a lot more complicated.  He decided to set his alarm early, he had a lot of living to do .


End file.
